All Hallows Eve
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs is in love with the human, Tony but can Tony love the vampire Gibbs? Over a hard case, Gibbs finds himself slipping, almost giving away his cover but Tony figures it out, and confronts the older man about it. Slash for language and smut at towards the middle and end. #Tibbs
1. Monday

_Hello everyone! Welcome to another fanfic of our awesome Tibbs ship. Tony and Gibbs are great together, we all know it. I hope you guys enjoy this one! I don't know length yet for this one, so bare with me. It's the end of my semester. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. The smutty fun will begin soon._

 _Disclaimer: As you all know and understand, I do not own the characters of NCIS or NCIS in general, I just use settings and people to play around with and make cool stories. I do not own any songs that may be used either (Haven't decided to put in a song in or not)._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs groaned at the sound of his alarm, slowly waking from his bed. He stretched a little and walked into the bathroom to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth, noticing his canines were longer this morning. He sighed at the new revelation.

"Today of all days. Really!" He groaned. He looked closer at his eyes which have turned to a deeper blue like they normally do during the month of October. His fangs had become a little longer, but not full length and his throat felt slightly dry. It was a week before Halloween, and his vampire life style was coming in full, but this year it changed. He turned the age of 50 this year, the mid-point in anyone's life; only for Gibbs it was different. Jackson Gibbs had told him, that when he was 50 years old he would have a permanent change. He would no longer have the steely eye color, but a bright blue, as long as he fed correctly, and his fangs would be able to lengthen in certain situations such as feeding, emotional over loads, or when he marked his permanent lover. Gibbs' dad also mentioned that he would be immortal after 50 and his normal functions, such as eating regularly and using the bathroom would come to a halt. His body wouldn't age anymore, which meant that he would look 50 for the rest of his life. "Dad, I'm going to be immortal..." He mumbled, looking up towards the ceiling. His father had disappeared strangely, and no one knew where he was. He was missing, or dead. Gibbs sighed and continued on with his morning routine, getting showered and dressed after grabbing his to-go cup for a mixture of blood and coffee. He knew he needed to feed soon, but Gibbs was different. He didn't feed from humans like most vampires do in the little village they live in. You see, Gibbs is one of the only vampires that lived in the states. There were others, but they laid low. No one could know about their kind, and if they did, then they were either marked, or murdered. Most vampires lived over seas in Greece, Romania, Italy etc. Gibbs knew of a few others, but never met them on a more personal level, just as a passer-by. Gibbs also knew he didn't want to be murdered by those who wanted to get rid of their population, so he kept his vampire-self under control, especially when he was alone with one other person...

 _Tony..._ Gibbs thought. He sighed as he filled his cup and walked out the door for that morning at NCIS head quarters. He gave a small smile, thinking about how Tony might react if he knew that Gibbs has loved him for years. It was all so strange for Gibbs because he knew from the start he was different. He never put a label on himself, but he knew there was love for Tony, such as a lover. Gibbs hopped into his Challenger and drove off to NCIS that quiet Monday morning...

 **NCIS**

Gibbs hummed softly standing in the elevator, sipping at his mixture in his cup. As much as he hated to mix the coffee and blood, he knew he had to or his agents would wonder why his teeth or lips turned to a bright red drinking coffee. Gibbs chuckled at the thought, and got off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. He looked into the bullpen and found all his agents were missing. Looking at the time he saw it was 0800 hours, so they should have been there. He tilted his head back, groaning, and going back to the elevator to go to Abby's lab. He waited until the bell signaled that he was at the right floor and he got out and walked into the lab, seeing Tony, Tim, and Ziva, talking with Abby.

"Okay, so we totally are going to have to invite Gibbs. He never comes to my Halloween parties, but he has to this year! He just has to!" Abby whined and Tony chuckled, making Gibbs smile. Gibbs cleared his throat causing all of his agents to turn and their faces pale.

"Good morning boss, uhm we were just...planning for Abby's party and-" McGee stopped being interrupted by Tony who smiled his flashy, toothy smile.

"Gibbs, the party this year sounds sweet. C'mon you have to go, you don't go to Abby's parties, and they are pretty damn fun!" Tony tried to convince Gibbs who stared at him blankly, waiting for him to finish. "This year there isn't even a theme! So you could totally come as yourself! There's booze and games and..." He paused and looked to Abby for help. Gibbs shook his head.

"I'll think about it. Now c'mon upstairs, go work on paperwork from our last case." He said and shooed them upstairs. Abby smiled brightly at Gibbs and hugged him tightly, making sure not to bump his cup. Gibbs chuckled and kissed Abby's forehead.

"Gibbs I promise if you go to this party, you will not be disappointed! I'll even have bourbon just for you!" She smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"I said maybe. When is it?" He asked softly, taking a sip of his drink and sighing.

"This Saturday, on Halloween!" Abby bounced on her heels and her joy started to bubble over. She shrieked and hugged Gibbs again, causing him to smile.

"If there isn't a case, I'll think about going. Maybe even dressing up Abs." He said and pulled her off and nodded. She smiled and danced around a little, making Gibbs shake his head. "See ya Abs." He said and walked out of the lab, going back to the elevator and going back into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee worked while Tony was throwing wads of paper into different trash cans. He stopped after seeing Gibbs and got to work, making Gibbs sigh and sit at his desk, opening his computer up to make himself look busy. They just wrapped up a case on Thursday evening, making Friday and today paperwork days. As he looked through his email, he found one from Vance and groaned. "I'll be back. Meeting with Vance." He mumbled and the agents nodded, and continued to work. Once he was up the stairs, Tony looked at the others and they went to the center of the bullpen.

"So, what is everyone going to dress up as this year? There is no theme." Ziva said and leaned back in her chair. Tony smiled brightly and McGee rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Well Abby and I are going to be partnered up as Mario and Luigi." McGee stated happily and Tony patted his back.

"Have fun my little Italian plumber." Tony chuckled and Ziva snickered. "Well what are you going as Zeeeevaaah?" Tony looked at her and she smiled.

"I was thinking maybe a cat." She said softly and hissed like a cat. McGee smiled.

"I think that's purrrfect Ziva." McGee said and she laughed.

"Well thank you McGee." She said and Tony rolled his eyes. "And what are you going as Tony? James Bond? A fire-fighter like last year?" She smirked and Tony groaned.

"C'mon last year was a bad year okay! We said we wouldn't bring that up again!" He pouted and crossed his arms. Ziva and McGee's eyes widened and slowly rolled back to their chairs. "Guys?" He said questionably and then felt the head slap from behind him. He winced and Gibbs passed him.

"Wouldn't bring up what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat down and Tony rolled back to his desk.

"Nothing, boss." He said and worked quietly on his work. Gibbs gave a small smile and sighed. Vance had just informed him that their team was off call no matter what this upcoming weekend, since they have been on call for the past 6 weeks. It had been case after case and the team was in need of a full weekend off. Their break started Friday at 1600 hours. He looked down at the case file on his desk and read it over, only half focused on it. He couldn't help but wonder what Tony was going to wear to Abby's party that Saturday. Gibbs put the file down quietly and read the clock: 1000 hours. Maybe they wouldn't catch a case today. His phone rang all too soon and he answered.

"Gibbs. Yeah. On our way." Gibbs shut his phone and his team had already started packing their gear and heading to the garage. Gibbs tossed McGee the keys and he nodded in understanding.

 **NCIS**

As soon as Gibbs had seen the body, he almost wanted to throw up, but knew he physically couldn't anymore. He put a hand over his mouth instead, him and his team, including Ducky and Palmer staring at the marine. The marine's body was strung up in a tree by the wrists and his lower half dangling, his body completely naked. Well, naked and empty. His entire abdominal cavity was cleaned out, his organs in bags around him, each having the weight and what was in each. His eyes, and his groin area completely carved out and put in bags too. His feet touched the ground.

"Oh my Jethro, this is definitely one for the books." Ducky murmured and he nodded.

"Alright, guys you know what to do." Gibbs said and they nodded, going to their jobs. McGee bagged and tagged everything while Ziva questioned the jogger who found him in the woods, and Tony sketched and took pictures. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Everyone stayed quiet while doing their jobs, even Tony. The sight was very unsettling. Gibbs walked closer to the body, now being face to face with him. He put gloves on and lifted his lip and cursed under his breath. "Shit..." The marine was a vampire too. His fangs at full length, the crown of the tooth being an inch long **(the crown of a tooth is the part that people see)**. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and Ducky tapped his shoulder and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh my." Ducky said and both of the men looked at each other in fear. Ducky was the one person who knew about Gibbs being a vampire. He has walked in on him once emptying blood into a container for work one day, a long time ago. Gibbs let the lip fall back into place and Ducky nodded. Tony tapped Ducky's shoulder with McGee beside him.

"We can take young..." Tony paused a moment and read the dog tags that he had in his hand. "Petty officer first class Francis Morechester down..." He mumbled, wiggling the camera and giving McGee the dog tags to put in his evidence bag. He went back to bagging anything else around the area.

"Thank Anthony. Mr. Palmer! Let's get Mr. Morechester down." He shouted to Palmer who had gone back to the truck. Tony turned to help McGee and Ducky looked at Gibbs. "I know the drill Jethro. Keep this as quiet as possible." Ducky whispered and Gibbs nodded. Ducky and Palmer got Morechester down from the tree and got him onto the gurney.

"Time of death Ducky?" Gibbs said slightly shakily. Cases like these made his stomach churn and got him a little nervous, considering it was his own kind.

"Well Jethro... It is..." Ducky put the liver probe in a left it for a minute and pulled it out, marking off his information on a little pad of paper. "Mr. M has been deceased for 24 hours." He said softly and Gibbs nodded. Ducky and Palmer zipped up the bag and rolled Morechester to the ME truck.

"Gibbs?" Ziva mumbled from behind. Gibbs turned and looked at her. "The witness, a Miss Karen Welles, has given me her information if we need to further contact her." She said and Gibbs nodded. Ziva bit her lip and Gibbs sighed.

"What is it Ziva?" He asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"This case makes you upset."

"Well, yes every case does Ziva. No marine should be murdered, especially like this." He motioned towards the rope in the trees, watching as McGee and Tony were trying to take it down.

"But this case has..."hit home" as they say?" Ziva asked looking up at him and he sighed, dropping his arms.

"Ziva." He said softly and she waited until he said something. When Gibbs remained silent, Ziva sighed and pulled Gibbs to the side.

"I know that you are one of them Gibbs." She whispered as Gibbs stared at her in shock, his face scrunching into a scowl. "Do not give me that face. I've known after a month of working with you." She mumbled and Gibbs looked around the area and then back at her, his teeth bared and his eyes a dark blue. She gasped a little.

"How did you find out?" He asked and stalked towards her, making her back into a tree. She held out her hands and he paused.

"Look.." She whispered and pulled her shirt up slightly, revealing small scars on her stomach, little dots here and there, but always in pairs. He looked at her in slight shock. ""My mother was a vampire, but she never marked any of us, for she feared the change we would go through, so she only fed, both from me and papa." She mumbled softly and Gibbs looked at her softly, his teeth shortening and his eyes turning to a slightly paler blue.

"I never knew." Gibbs said and she nodded. She turned towards the scene and saw McGee and Tony looking their way, giving odd looks. Gibbs looked towards her stare and then shooed them off, holding up one finger. They nodded and walked towards the MCRT truck. They both looked back at each other and she gave a small smile.

"That is not the only thing I know Gibbs." She said and Gibbs brow furrowed and he crossed his arms waiting for Ziva to speak. She started to walk towards the truck and he followed slowly, waiting for her to speak. "I know that you love Tony. Your eyes darken considerably when he's near, or in trouble." She mumbled and walked faster to the truck. Gibbs caught up to her easily and held out a hand for her to stop.

"Do not say a word, you hear me David? About any of this." He warned and she nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said softly and got into the truck, sitting in the back with Tim and Tony sitting shotgun. Gibbs got in and McGee handed him the keys, letting him drive the truck back to headquarters. During the ride, Gibbs stole quick glances at Ziva, making sure his secret really was safe with her.


	2. Pizza

_Hello everyone! Please review and view more and more! I love to hear from you guys!_

Gibbs sighed as he walked into autopsy, finding Ducky by himself by his desk. He cleared his throat to make himself known, then took a huge gulp of his coffee blood mixture. Ducky turned around and gave a half smile.

"What do ya got Duck?" He asked as he walked over to the autopsy table and looked down to Morechester, seeing he was put back together again like Humpty Dumpty.

"Well Jethro, his cause of death was overdose on depression medication. Miss Abigail has told me that Mr. Morechester was on an antidepressant and has been since before he joined the corps. What boggles my mind, is why he was gutted like a-"

"Jack-o-lantern?" Gibbs interrupted. Ducky sighed and nodded.

"Even more, that this man was a vampire Jethro." Ducky said concerned. Gibbs nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

"I don't know but-" He paused, hearing his phone ring. Tony was calling him and he flipped it open. "What Dinozzo?" He paused and after a few moments he looked at Ducky, completely shocked and with what Ducky thought was fear. Gibbs swallowed a little and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Be right up." He closed his phone up and slid it in his pocket, finishing off his drink. "Another body showed up, same M.O Duck. Fornell's here too, says it might be related to Morechester's murder." He said quietly and Ducky nodded. Gibbs left autopsy to go to the truck, already having his badge and gun with him.

 **NCIS**

NCIS and FBI arrived on the scene, finding another person who was tied up by the hands, but this time was tied to power lines in the middle of nowhere. FBI and NCIS agents bagged, tagged, sketched, photographed and spoke to witnesses. Gibbs and Fornell looked around at their agents. On the way to the crime scene, Fornell had read Gibbs and his team in on the case. A serial killer that kills the week of Halloween, only three times and has every year for the last five years. The same M.O as every year, and yet every year leaving nothing behind to tell who he is. And every time, the people were different. The first year it was people who were educators, the second year it was people who owned a business, the third year was three teens who were friends, the fourth year were people who had recently got engaged, specifically gay couples, and both people were killed, and this year seemed to be marines. Or so Gibbs thought. This new body was not a marine, but was a vampire. Her teeth stuck out slightly from her lip, giving away the notice. Gibbs ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Gibbs what are you thinking for this year?" Fornell asked and he looked to him in slight fear but confusion as well. "I'm talking about the case, not your boy toy." He almost shouted and Gibbs head slapped him and scowled.

"Not so loud would ya?" He said and Fornell rolled his eyes.

"You need to get a hold of him. FBI has pools betting it'll be this year you'll finally mark him as your own." Fornell snickered quietly and Gibbs sighed and punched his arm. "Alright alright. So this case...What are you thinking?" He asked and Gibbs sighed softly.

"Last one was a marine and vampire." He said softly and Fornell looked at him shocked.

"Really? A vamp?" Gibbs nodded. "This one too? Have you checked her?" Another nod. "Damn. Better watch it then." He said quietly. Fornell knew because he was Gibbs friend. Gibbs trusted him with his secret.

"I know." Gibbs said.

 **NCIS**

Walking into the bullpen seeing his agents work hard made Gibbs feel tired. It was 2000 hours and so far they had... Well he wasn't too sure what they had. They haven't talked yet about what they had.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked and sipped from his newly warmed blood mixture. Ziva, Tim, and Tony all stood up, Tony taking the clicker first.

"We have Petty Officer Morechester, has been in the Marines since right after high school graduation, not married, has no girlfriend, after talking to the parents and he still lives home. He has his own bank account which does not have a lot in it, and there hasn't been a withdrawal from his account. We talked to the parents and they have been cashing his checks and any income because Morechester is a shitty keeper of money." Tony paused a second to catch his breath but McGee butted in.

"Morechester has just about no friends, but has no enemies either. Talked with his C.O who said that Morechester was home for the weekend to grab a few things, but when he didn't come back he got suspicious until he heard we found him. His C.O liked him and so did his group, but they weren't close. They said Morechester spent a lot of time reading when they had nothing to do. As for our other victim, her name was Sarah Glade." McGee looked to Ziva who nodded.

"Glade has a few friends in high school, but she did not talk with any of them afterward. She went straight into the work force, working at a nursing home with her LPN from a BOCES program. She does not have her own bank account, and her parents cash her checks and just give her the money. She is good with money because she had some money in a box under her bed at home. As for enemies, she does not appear to have any except one. The pastor at her church. Pastor Elijah Nort." She pulled up his picture and Gibbs eyes stared at the screen.

"I've seen him somewhere." Gibbs said softly and walked closer to the screen with the agents moving out of the way.

"Where Gibbs?" Tony asked and he turned towards Tony. Gibbs swallowed softly.

"Check the attendance for the church see if Morechester has ever been to confession at the church." Gibbs said and walked off, carrying his cup and walking towards the elevator to go to Abby's. He walked in and groaned hearing the ear-bleeding noise Abby called music. "Abs!" He shouted and she didn't hear him, still dancing around and looking things up on the computer. He sighed and walked in, poking her shoulder. She jumped and turned, sighing when she saw Gibbs and turned the music down.

"Hey Gibbs, just in time! I-"

"Background check on Elijah Nort." He said and she pouted but nodded, getting straight to it. She pulled it up and Gibbs went to the big screen towards the back of her lab, reading it quietly. "I knew I've seen him before. It's the same pastor Diane would go to." He said and turned towards Abby. She was bouncing and he sighed. "What do you got Abs?" He asked and she smiled.

"So, oh great one. I have found a partial finger print on the clothes that does not match our victim's. I'm still running it through AFIS. Also, there was a drop of blood on our second victim's face that is not hers. I'm still trying to get a match because the sample was really small. Like really small. I can't believe it was even found." Abby said and Gibbs gave a small smile. He kissed her cheek and started to walk out but stopped.

"I'll bring you a Caf!Pow next time Abs, was in a hurry." Gibbs said and continued his march upstairs, back to the bullpen. He found his agents waiting at the elevator and he looked at them confused. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked orderly and they looked at him. Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bullpen, with the rest following behind.

"Okay, so Morechester and Glade went to the same church. That church is none other than Elijah Nort's church." McGee said and Gibbs nodded.

"Good work. We have a connection. Now the figure out why." Gibbs said and paused.

"Boss you okay?" Tony said and Gibbs looked up to him.

"Vampires are considered to be from Hell. Glade and Morechester were vampires." Gibbs said and the team put two and two together.

"He killed them because of it." Ziva said and Gibbs nodded.

"That doesn't connect him to the others though, at least..." McGee paused and ran to his computer.

"What McGeek?" Tony said and he rolled his eyes.

"If I can figure out who's been to that church in the last five years, such as our victims, and figure out a reason behind it, I can connect Nort to all the murders." McGee said.

"Good job McGee." Gibbs said and McGee nodded and gave a half smile. He got to work as fast as he could. It was 2100 hours on the late Monday evening. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Anyone hungry? I can go pick up food." Tony offered and Ziva and McGee raised their hands. He chuckled softly. "Gibbs?" He asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"I'll go with ya. Ziva, get a BOLO out on Nort, McGee keep going. I want this case cracked before our break this weekend." He said and everyone looked at him with relief. "Oh yeah. You have until Monday morning after Friday at 1600 hours to relax. So let's go!" He commanded and everyone got to work. Tony and Gibbs hopped on the elevator to go to a pizza place to grab pizza. Tony called and ordered everything and it would be a half hour before it was done.

"Need to go anywhere boss?" Tony asked as he and Gibbs hopped into the Challenger. Gibbs nodded.

"Gotta go to my place to grab something." He said softly and started the Challenger, speeding out of the garage as fast as he could. Tony nodded and they sat in silence on the way there, or at least for a few moments.

"So how are you taking this case? Especially finding that your old pastor might be the murderer?" Tony asked and chuckled. "'Thou shalt not kill.' and there he is, murdering away." He sighed and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm..." Gibbs paused for a moment. He wasn't sure how he'd really felt about this case. "Dunno. I guess." He said and continued to stare at the road.

"It makes me nervous, especially with the whole vampire thing." Tony said and Gibbs mind peaked interest.

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged out of the corner of his eyes.

"I mean I think it's cool. I'd love to be a vampire, if it didn't involve drinking blood." He chuckled and now it was Gibbs turn to shrug.

"Not bad." He mumbled and then almost slammed on the brakes. _I just told Tony that blood isn't that bad._ Gibbs thought. He pulled into his drive way and got out of the car quickly. Tony got out with him.

"What do you mean 'not bad' Gibbs?" Tony asked and followed Gibbs into the house. Gibbs almost wanted to slam the door in his face but stopped. It was time for him to know. Gibbs and Tony both walked into the house and Gibbs locked the door momentarily, then walked to his fridge. "Hello! Can you answer my question please?" Tony ordered and walked into the kitchen, standing at the threshold in shock. Gibbs poured blood from a bag, into his coffee mug. He went without the coffee this time, not caring anymore. It was a life decision, he was going to have to deal with it eventually. His team would find out sooner or later that he was a vampire, and that he was now immortal. "You're..." Tony paused. Gibbs nodded and packed a small cooler with blood that would go to Ducky. He picked it up.

"Yeah Tony. I'm one of them." Gibbs said and walked towards the front door, unlocking it. "C'mon let's go grab dinner for the team. We've got a long night ahead." He said and walked out the door. Tony walked out in shock, and sat in the front seat of the Challenger next to Gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly after a few moments of driving to the pizza place. They were about 15 minutes away.

"I didn't want anyone to know. David figured it out." Gibbs mumbled and stopped at the light. Tony looked over to him.

"How didn't I?" Tony chuckled and Gibbs smiled, turning left towards the pizza place.

"Too busy checking out the women in the office Tony." Gibbs stated bluntly and Tony mocked his shocked.

"I don't just check out the women." He murmured and now it was Gibbs turn to look shocked.

"You checking out men Dinozzo?" He asked, biting his lip lightly and parked the car in front of the pizza place.

"No, just one." He said and got out of the car to get the pizza. Gibbs sat in the car, smiling like an idiot with the small ounce of hope that he was the guy Tony checked out in the office.


	3. Tuesday

_Hello hello! Please review guys I want to hear your opinion!_

At 1000 hours the next day, Tony ran into the bullpen and quickly went to his computer. Tim, Ziva, and Gibbs watched him confused. Gibbs stood up and went to Tony's side, standing slightly behind looking at his computer screen.

"What do ya got Dinozzo?" Gibbs mumbled and Tony shrieked a little. Gibbs backed up and stood up straight, waiting for Tony to speak.

"Uh, well. I knew something was fishy when we found out both were vampires and both went to the same church. So, this morning I looked through the listings of people who have been to the church in the past 15 years, and Fornell compared it to a database that they had for vampires." Tony paused a moment and Gibbs motioned him to move forward.

"Well, Gibbs you're the only one on that list that went to that church and that is a vampire." Fornell said walking into the bullpen, his voice low enough only for his agents to hear. Gibbs glared at Fornell. "Oh don't try that shit with me. It doesn't work. We have to place you under protective custody Gibbs, he's after you." Fornell crossed his arms and Gibbs rolled his eyes, he went to sit back at his desk and drink his blood. Tony looked over to McGee and laughed.

"The look on your face McDoofus!" He howled and Gibbs growled, his fangs lengthening.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted, his voice deeper than normal. He slammed his hands on the desk and Tony stopped laughing, making the room completely silent. McGee ducked his head to continue looking through things on his computer. "Conference. NOW!" He pointed at Tony and they walked to the elevator. Tony looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs, after being scolded for piddling in the house. Once both the men got in the elevator, Gibbs slammed the stop button in between floors. Tony stayed against the left wall, pressing into it more and more as Gibbs stalked towards him. Gibbs fangs were at full length, his eyes a deep blue, almost navy blue and his skin slightly red from anger.

"Boss I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything...It's just-"

"Dinozzo, zip it." Gibbs said, slightly calmer than before. Gibbs turned around and paced, then growled and punched the elevator wall, leaving a big dent in it. Tony's eyes widened in fear and he slid down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. Gibbs let out a breath, even though it wasn't necessary. "I want you to come with me on protective custody." He said softly, causing Tony to stand again.

"Boss, why?" Tony asked and crossed his ankles, leaning against the wall. Gibbs sighed softly and stood directly in front of him, toe to toe.

"You've been with me to that church, and I want you there with me." Gibbs said. He started the elevator up again and they went back up to the bullpen.

"Okay." Tony said smiling. Gibbs rolled his eyes and both walked into the bullpen past Fornell. Fornell was smirking at the smiling Tony.

"Ready?" Fornell asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"For now, I stay here and protect my team. We are still working this case with you Tobias." Gibbs said calmly and Fornell snorted.

"Gibbs that man is after you next. I'm not going to leave your stubborn ass in the open." Fornell crossed his arms.

"Tony'll be my protection. Don't need you." Gibbs said and McGee started to wave his hand in the air.

"Gibbs, Nort is in the area, close by. Just used his card at a coffee shop about ten minutes from here." McGee said and Gibbs nodded. He grabbed his gun.

"No. Gibbs, you are not going. He's going to expect you." Tony said and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Let's try out this immortal business I got going on. Let's go Fornell, Tony. Ziva and McGee, stay here and watch his movement, track his cell phone, keep watching his cards, his car. Got it? Do not leave this room until I call with the confirmation that this sick bastard is dead!" Gibbs grabbed his badge and walked towards the elevator. McGee and Ziva nodded and Ziva walked over to McGee's desk to watch his monitor. Tony grabbed his gear and followed Gibbs and Fornell to the elevator.

 **NCIS**

"McGeek where is this bastard?" Tony asked into the phone, they were waiting around the coffee shop he had bought something from, having Gibbs sit on the bench by it. Fornell was across the street watching, both with ear buds in their ears. Tony was in the vehicle a couple shops down.

"Dammit Tony I'm searching! He was just there. Oh wait, he's moving. I got a signal, he's making a call to a number." There was a pause on McGee's end. Tony watched as Gibbs picked up his phone and read the caller I.D.

"He's calling Gibbs." Tony said and McGee confirmed it. "McGee track that damn number to an exact location!" Gibbs had answered the phone.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said. He scrunched his nose.

"Leroy, good to hear from you." Nort said on his end.

"Please Nort." Gibbs sighed. Nort chuckled on his end. "Where are you Nort?" Gibbs asked and crossed his leg over the other, leaning back on the bench.

"Doesn't matter where I am Leroy. You know I'm coming for you." He snickered on the phone.

"Well I wanna know why? Why kill these innocent people for the past five years? Especially this year's group. There's no reason, they never harmed you." Gibbs seethed, his fangs lengthening a little bit.

"You know as well as I do, that your kind is Satan's spawn! Why, I'm surprised you didn't say anything in confession sooner." Nort said. "As for the others, they sinned. The first year, all people who had kids before marriage, second year, all were too greedy and had no time to bother helping out others. Third year, the teens, all shot at cats and dogs with guns. Last year, sin of marriage. This year, spawns of Satan." Nort said calmly. Gibbs seethed and Nort chuckled. "Oh I know you see me as a sick man Agent Gibbs, but your life will be better." He hung up his end of the phone. Gibbs growled and throw his phone to the ground.

"McGee where is this man!" Tony ordered through his phone, but getting out of the car.

"He's in the abandoned business building across the street." McGee said and Tony hung up. He ran over to the Gibbs and sat next to him, trying to calm him down.

"He's in the building that Fornell is close to, a couple buildings down." Tony said and Gibbs nodded and got up followed by Tony.

"Fornell, in the business building. Don't know where, on our way over to you." Gibbs said for the ear bud to catch. Fornell responded a moment later.

"Got it." Was all he said before a two shots rang out. Everyone ducked quickly, but not Gibbs and Tony. At least, not quick enough. Gibbs was shot in the chest, but his skin had stopped the impact, like a bullet-proof vest. It stuck into his skin. Tony however wasn't so lucky. He was shot in the lung, causing him to fall.

"Shit!" Gibbs shouted and grabbed Tony's phone to call 9-1-1. He looked around to Fornell was chasing a man down an alley. "Dammit Tony, stay awake. Don't go." He ordered and he tried to calm him down. Tony was gasping for air and holding his hand over the wound.

"G-Gibbs..." Tony gasped and Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't talk. Try to breathe, slow down your breaths." Gibbs coaxed and Tony nodded. An ambulance came screaming around the corner and stopped dead in its tracks by the two men. The paramedics got an oxygen mask on Tony and got him onto the stretcher, ready to try and stabilize him as much as they could. Gibbs overheard one paramedic call Bethesda hospital about the situation, saying he needed an operation quick. Gibbs looked around him and saw as people started to get up from where they were and go about their normal business. The ambulance drove off towards the hospital and Gibbs ran to his car and sped off towards the hospital.

 **NCIS**

Abby and Ducky ran to the waiting room, watching Gibbs pace around and seething, his fangs fully lengthened and his eyes a deep blue. He kept walking back and forth in the waiting room.

"Gibbs how is he?" Abby asked concerned, then held her arms out. Gibbs grabbed her and hugged her tightly, making sure not to crush her. Abby held him close.

"Jethro, are you.." Ducky paused a moment, but continued. "Crying?" He asked softly. Abby pulled back and looked at Gibbs face, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Abby broke down crying and hugged Gibbs tightly, who returned the action. "Jethro, what have they said?" Ducky asked softly.

"They haven't come out yet. It's been three hours." Gibbs said quietly. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his coffee cup, gulping more of the blood down. A doctor came out of the doors.

"Mr. Gibbs?" He called out and Gibbs pulled away from Abby and walked towards the doctor. Ducky and Abby followed. He looked to all three and sighed.

"He has to be okay!" Abby said and held onto Ducky, who brought her close. Her eyes slid a few more tears down her cheek.

"Sir, please." Gibbs pleaded. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's not going to make it. His previous damage from the plague has complicated things. There's one way that he can be saved, but a lung transplant is unlikely to happen so quickly." The doctor explained. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. There must be another way!" Gibbs shouted. The doctor moved away some but stood his ground.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "He's still alive, but barely. He's gasping for breath." The doctor said and then his pager went off. "Shit, that's him. Code blue." He ran off towards the direction of Tony. Gibbs followed him.

"I know how to save him. Stay here." Gibbs shouted before leaving Abby and Ducky behind. "Dammit doc we are going to save him." He said as he caught up to the doctor.

"If he comes out of this alive, then I'll be shocked." He said and Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm going to change him. Just have to mark him!" Gibbs said and they ran into the room, seeing Tony on the bed, not breathing with slightly blue lips. Gibbs growled and pushed the nurses out of the way. They started to pull at him but the doctor stopped them.

"He's a vampire. He's going to change Mr. Dinozzo." The doc said and the nurses nodded. Gibbs got on the bed and straddled Tony's unmoving hips.

"This better work." Gibbs said and he leaned down and bit down on his neck hard, moaning as he sucked in some of the blood. He held Tony's hand and squeezed, pulling away from his neck. "Dammit Tone you can't die on me. Wake up!" He shouted and shook Tony slightly. His lips were becoming red, his neck bite becoming a scar. Gibbs sighed with relief and leaned back a little, so Tony could sit up. "It worked." He mumbled. Tony shot straight up and was face to face with Gibbs who was still straddling his hips. Gibbs smiled. "Tony, you're ba-" He started before Tony grabbed his shirt and forced his lips against his; a kiss filled with passion and desire. Gibbs moaned softly and Tony pulled back.

"Well..." The doctor said. Tony turned towards the doctor and growled, grabbing Gibbs possessively and holding him to his chest. Gibbs held his hand up and the doctor nodded.

"Tony, relax. Remember where you are?" Gibbs asked and he nodded.

"Bethesda hospital. I was shot in the lung and I..." He paused. "I was shot in the lung. Gibbs I was dead." He looked up and down his body, a bandage over where he was shot. He started to pull off the bandage and the doctor walked towards them.

"Hold on Mr. Dinozzo." The doctor said. Tony and Gibbs looked up to the doctor. "Does this mean Mr. Dinozzo is a vampire, fully? Immortal and all?" He asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony looked at him in shock.

"Wait I'm a vampire? But.." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs. "You marked me. Hell, you saved me." Tony said quietly. Gibbs nodded and smiled. "Why?" He asked and the doctor interrupted first.

"Why don't we check your wound and see what's going on." The doc said and nodded. Tony laid down and Gibbs smiled a little, getting off his hips. He adjusted his pants, making sure not to show the world his somewhat obvious erection. Tony pulled his gown up and the doc pulled the bandage off and looked at him shocked. "It's healed. Just a scar." He said and Gibbs looked at the scar on his stomach and smiled. Tony smiled and then frowned.

"Gibbs you got something on your chest." Tony said pointing the just at Gibbs' heart. Gibbs nodded and pulled his jacket away and unbuttoned part of his shirt. Underneath his shirt was the bullet Nort shot him with, stuck in his chest and shining in the light. He pulled it out and groaned as his skin formed over the wound. "You were shot and you didn't say anything!" Tony shouted and Gibbs laughed.

"I was more worried about you bleeding out then me having a dent in my skin." The three men looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, let's get Mr. Dinozzo out of here." The doc said and they all nodded.


	4. Feelings

Gibbs and Tony walked out towards the waiting room, laughing at something the doctor said, as he waved good bye. Tony stood from the wheel chair and chuckled when he felt arms wrap around him. Abby squeezed him tightly. Ducky sighed softly, feeling completely relieved.

"Boss what happened! How is he here!" She said and Tony smiled. Gibbs chuckled.

"Abs." He said and she looked at him. His fangs were full length and Abby squealed. He chuckled and and walked towards Ducky, who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Jethro, you changed him?" Ducky asked and nodded.

"Only thing to keep him here. He's just like me though, instead of a natural born vampire. He's immortal, and all that crap." He chuckled and watched Abby talk animatedly to Tony, who smiled and nodded to a lot of things. "We're mated now though, me to him. If he marks me back, then we're mated together completely." He said softly.

"Jethro, you've done a good thing today." Ducky smiled and patted his shoulder. "Why don't we go see if our dear Tobias caught the murdering pastor." He looked over to Abby and Tony. "Abigail, time to go back to headquarters." He said and she looked over at him and pouted.

"Tony you're coming back right?" Abby pleaded and Tony nodded to Gibbs, who shrugged. Abby squealed and grabbed Tony's hand, pulling him out towards the parking lot past Gibbs and Ducky. The older men chuckled and followed them out.

 **NCIS**

"Abby, analyze this would ya?" Gibbs asked and tossed her the bullet he pulled from his chest. She caught it with her shirt and nodded, walking down to her lab to get it processed. McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs all talked about what happened and how things were going to be for Tony, being he is now a vampire. Afterward, Fornell walked into the bullpen from the elevator, with Elijah Nort in his custody who was thrashing around and trying to get away.

"Got him. Took me awhile, but I got him." Fornell said and Gibbs chuckled. Fornell looked over to Tony, who looked perfectly healthy. "Dinotzo, how ya feeling?" He smirked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Gibbs saved me." Tony said nonchalantly and Nort glared at Gibbs and Tony.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" He shouted and tried to get away. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other, and nodded. Tony smirked, getting up as the other two agents watched him.

"I'll take it from here Fornell." Tony said and grabbed Nort. Nort spit in his face and Tony growled, wiping his face. Gibbs stood up and walked next to Tony.

"Tony, control your anger." Gibbs warned and Tony growled lowly, licking his lips and watching Nort's neck. "Tony, no." He warned and he smacked Tony on the back of the head. Tony turned and glared at Gibbs who chuckled. "Fornell take Nort please before my agent eats him alive." Gibbs said nonchalantly and smiled when Nort shied away, quickly walking with Fornell. Tony groaned and bit his lip.

"Gibbs, c'mon one bite." Tony said jokingly and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"McGee, Ziva, go home, we'll do paperwork tomorrow." Gibbs said. It was 1800 hours. Ziva and McGee nodded and packed up their things. "Good work guys. Proud." He said and McGee and Ziva smiled.

"Night boss." They said in unison and walked off towards the car garage. Tony turned towards Gibbs and crossed his arms.

"C'mon." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony to the elevator, waiting to get on. He stopped the elevator between floors and looked at Tony.

"Boss?" Tony asked quietly and Gibbs crossed his arms.

"When you're at work, you need to control you blood thirst. You're going to start bringing in a thing of blood and leaving it with Ducky like I do. Understand?" Gibbs paused and waiting for Tony's answer.

"I'm sorry...I just...I feel like my throat is burning. 'Feed me!' It's yelling." Tony looked innocent and Gibbs sighed. He grabbed Tony's hand and brought him closer, face to face.

"You're going to get some into your system now. Going down to Ducky to grab my cooler." Gibbs said and started the elevator. Tony nodded. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the two men walked into autopsy, where Ducky was pulling on his jacket and hat. The cooler sat on one of the autopsy tables. "Hey Duck. Just grabbing my cooler." He said and Ducky smiled.

"You were very lucky today Anthony. If it wasn't for Gibbs, I don't know what would of happened." Ducky said smiling. "Do lock up Jethro?" He asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Gotta show Tony a few things about the cooler." Gibbs said and Ducky nodded, waving good bye and leaving, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone. Gibbs got the cooler and opened it up, tearing open one of the bags. Tony's mouth watered as he grabbed the bag and sucked it down fast. Gibbs chuckled and gave him another. Tony sucked that one dry too and sighed, wiping his mouth.

"Damn." Tony sighed and took the bags and tossed them in the waste bin in the corner.

"This is where I keep everything. It's also where my blood gets donated. I will get my order doubled." Gibbs said as he closed the cooler.

"So where's the blood come from?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged. "Probably best I don't know huh?" He asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony bit his lip softly and sighed. "Did I freak you out earlier when I grabbed you and kissed you? I mean I don't know what got into me. All of a sudden I just got this burst of hormones and BAM!" Tony said and clapped his hands together. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Should he tell him the truth? He sighed.

"No." Gibbs said, and he walked out with the cooler in his hand, and Tony following close behind.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Tony walked into Gibbs' house, carrying the cooler and an overnight bag for Tony. On the way over Gibbs suggested Tony stay with him for a couple days to get adjusted to the new lifestyle. Tony happily agreed and they stopped by to grab a bag for clothes and things. Gibbs pulled the blood from the cooler and put it in the fridge, to make sure it doesn't spoil. Tony sat on the counter next to the fridge and swung his legs a little bit. Gibbs closed the fridge and stood across from Tony, who looked down and sighed.

"Ask." Gibbs said and Tony looked up, confused. "You look like you've got a question. Ask." Gibbs said calmly. Tony nodded.

"So, I'm just like you?" Tony asked and Gibbs furrowed his brow. "I'm immortal?" He added and Gibbs nodded.

"Immortal, strong. No more need to eat, drink, use the bathroom. Alcohol doesn't affect us anymore." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Explains the dent in the elevator." Tony mumbled and Gibbs chuckled. "What about the fangs? The eyes?" Tony hopped down off the counter as Gibbs motioned for him to follow him towards the downstairs guest room. Once in the bedroom, Gibbs sat at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard. Tony sat across from him, his legs crossed.

"Your fangs and eyes are controlled by emotion. Any extreme amount of emotion, your eyes will become deep green color, not your normal color. Your fangs however will come out during extreme emotion, but can be controlled. I can bare mine when I feel like it. Not often though. Typically a scare tactic in interrogation." Gibbs half smiled. Tony bounced a little on the bed.

"So if I wanted to, if I was interrogating someone..." Tony smirked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Have at it." Gibbs shrugged and Tony smiled.

"Yes!" Tony whispered. There were a few minutes of just silence until Gibbs spoke up.

"As a new vampire, it'll feel like you're 16 again. Hormones and all." Gibbs said lightly and Tony nodded. Tony bit his lip and moved to sit closer to Gibbs, moving his legs and sitting face to face with Gibbs.

"About the kiss..." Tony paused for a second and Gibbs interrupted.

"Probably hormones." Gibbs said. He had really hoped it wasn't just the hormones. Tony shook his head and Gibbs scowled a little.

"I wanted it." Tony whispered and Gibbs gently put his hand on Tony's knee. Tony looked up and looked into Gibbs' eyes, which were slightly darker. "If you didn't I was going to blame it on hormones." He mumbled and Gibbs chuckled, grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him into his chest. Tony smiled.

"Trust me, I've wanted it for awhile." Gibbs said and Tony smirked, leaning forward a little.

"Prove it." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs growled softly and pushed Tony onto the bed, hovering over him and straddling his hips. He leaned down and smiled, pushing his now hard cock into Tony's hip. Tony moaned and raised his hips, seeking more friction. Gibbs moaned softly, thrusting against Tony's cock lightly. Tony moaned and grabbed Gibbs' shirt, bringing him down to his face. "I love you." He murmured against Gibbs' lips before softly kissing the thin lips, smiling when he felt Gibbs kiss him back. Gibbs leaned heavily on his elbows, his body covering Tony's. He kissed Tony, deeper and full of love. He couldn't believe that his fantasy was true. Tony loved him. Tony's finger found Gibbs' soft and silver hair, gently tugging the small pieces of hair and causing Gibbs to moan. Gibbs slowly pulled back and looked at Tony.

"Hey." He murmured and Tony smiled. "Just think, we don't need to sleep as often. Occasionally yes, but not often." Gibbs smirked and thrust up into Tony again. Tony moaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillow. Gibbs took the opportunity to kiss over where he marked Tony, earning a gasp from him.

"God...Kiss that spot again.." Tony pleaded softly and Gibbs smiled, kissing his mark on Tony's neck again. Tony groaned. "God that feels so damn good." Tony mumbled. Gibbs chuckled and kissed his neck in a different spot.

"That's where I've marked you." Gibbs said, making Tony look at him. Tony gently pushed Gibbs upward and they sat in a similar position as in the hospital. Tony sitting up against the headboard now, with Gibbs on his lap.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip. Tony kissed his lips chastely and smiled. "Tell me." He said.

"It means I've marked you as mine." Gibbs said, tracing the mark on Tony's neck. The soft skin that turned to a darkish brown color afterward, like a birth mark. "But the connection between us will only be a true mating connection until you mark me as yours." Gibbs finished and bit his lip. Tony nodded in understanding.

"Wow. So if I bite you..." Tony raised his hand up to Gibbs' neck and lazily let a finger slide smoothly across the skin. Gibbs shivered slightly. "Here. You'd be mine? No one can take you?" He asked and Gibbs nodded silently. Tony nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I will." He smirked and leaned down to Gibbs' neck, kissing softly. Gibbs moaned and closed his eyes, feeling blissful.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered and Tony stopped, looking up to Gibbs. "If and when you mark me, it will be strong. Shannon and I.." He paused. Tony nodded. "We marked each other. We both...climaxed. It was embarrassing at first, considering we were both clothed." Gibbs chuckled, remembering the moment. "Since she passed...Her mark on me faded." He paused, feeling the spot where she had marked him. Tony put his hand over Gibbs' and smiled.

"I understand." Tony said softly and kissed his lips softly. Gibbs smiled and felt Tony wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Gibbs asked, wanting to move away from the subject. Tony waggled his eyebrows and smirked, causing Gibbs to smack his chest lightly. "I want to try and wait. Old-time romantic, remember?" Gibbs said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Movie?" Tony asked and gave Gibbs the puppy dog eyes and lip. Gibbs sighed.

"So persuasive." Gibbs laughed and Tony smirked, pulling Gibbs to the living room, so they could find a movie.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I know I'm enjoying writing it. Please, review, read, and spread the love!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. Friday

_Hey guys! Moving ahead to Friday during the week! Enjoy ;)_

Gibbs opened his eyes from relaxing in the bedroom with Tony. He didn't feel the need to sleep that night, so he stayed up, watching Tony sleep soundly. He remembered how at first he slept a lot when he changed. Smiling, he got up and pulled out his clothes for the day and hopped into the shower, making sure the water was hot. Gibbs relaxed under the water, letting it run down his back. The curtain opened a couple minutes later, revealing a devilish Tony with his hair sticking up in multiple places. He chuckled, moving over so Tony could get in and smiled as Tony groaned under the water.

"God that feels nice." Tony said and stayed in the stream for a minute. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him close and drawing a groan from the younger vampire. Tony pushed back against Gibbs, moaning feeling Gibbs hardening cock between his ass. "Gibbs..." He mumbled, pushing back again. Gibbs moaned, reaching around and slowly wrapping his fingers around Tony's cock. Tony gasped and turned to face Gibbs, wrapping his arms around Gibbs.

"Feel good?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. He nodded and thrust slowly into Gibbs' hand. "Sense of touch is amazing isn't it?" He chuckled softly and Tony moaned as Gibbs sped up his movements on Tony's cock. He gently ran a thumb over the head and knelt down. He kissed the tip, making Tony whimper.

"God please..." Tony begged. Gibbs smiled and slowly sucked in the head of his cock. He lapped up the pre-cum and moaned softly. Tony's body started to shake.

"That's it." Gibbs mumbled. He took Tony's cock into his mouth again and bobbed back and forth, fast and deep. Tony moaned and gasped, feeling his whole body tremble.

"Jethro!" Tony shouted as his seed spilled down Gibbs' throat. Gibbs greedily swallowed every drop and smiled, standing back up and holding Tony, making sure he didn't fall. Gibbs laughed a little, making Tony pout. "I...I'm sorry... I didn't last very long." Tony looked away and Gibbs smiled. He brought Tony's face to his and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Don't ever be sorry." Gibbs whispered and the men finished their shower quickly to head off to work. After two long days of paperwork and getting the FBI every piece of evidence, they had nothing to work on for today.

 **NCIS**

Tony walked into the bullpen by himself after Gibbs stopped to see Ducky in autopsy. Tony set his bag down by his desk and opened up his email to check it only to get nothing. He sighed and played with his Mighty Mouse stapler, feeling the design on it. McGee was working on God knows what, and Ziva was not at her desk.

"Hey McBusy, where's Ziva?" Tony asked and McGee shrugged.

"Pretty sure she said the gym." McGee said and went back to his work. Tony nodded and looked back at his desk. _What to do what to do..._ Tony thought then smirked. _Could do Gibbs._ He snickered in his head. This thought brought little Dinozzo to life a little. Tony sighed softly and got up.

"Be right back. Restroom." Tony hummed and walked to the men's room and into a stall, pulling his pants down. He stroked his cock slowly and hummed softly. His eyes widened and he smirked. He took out his phone and took a picture of his cock in his hand and sent it to Gibbs' personal number with the message _Just for you ;)._ He shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickly jerked off into some tissues. He bit his lip to keep from moaning in case someone came in. He flushed and washed his hands, then left to go back into the bullpen. Tony smirked seeing Gibbs just getting to his desk and grabbing his personal phone. "Hey boss." Tony greeted and went to sit at his desk. Gibbs opened his phone and opened his message. His eyes widened and he closed his phone, putting it in the corner of his desk. His glanced up at Tony and glared.

"Morning everyone." Ziva said cheerfully.

"Morning Zeevah!" Tony said cheerfully as well. "Are you excited for the party tomorrow?' Tony asked and she smiled nodding.

"Going to get my costume pieces tonight with Abby and McGee." She said smiling at McGee.

"Oh yeah! Glad you said something. Totally forgot." McGee said.

"What are you going as?" Gibbs asked quietly. Tony raised a brow and McGee just as hesitantly replied.

"Uh, Mario and Luigi. Abby and I partnered up this year." McGee said and looked to Ziva.

"Yes, and I am going to be a cat." She said and looked to Tony who shrugged.

"I have no idea to be honest. Haven't decided yet. What about you boss?" Tony asked and looked over to Gibbs.

"No clue." He said and got up. "Be back." Gibbs said and put a cup down on Tony's desk. Tony smiled and nodded a thank you for his cup of blood. Gibbs took the stairs down to Abby's lab and smiled when Abby was dancing around with a plastic skeleton and Halloween music playing. He walked in with an amused look on his face. "Having fun Abs?" He asked and she turned around and smiled.

"Maybe I am!" She laughed and continued to dance around with the skeleton. Gibbs smiled and rolled his eyes. She put the skeleton down and hugged Gibbs. "So what's up?" She asked and turned the music down. Gibbs smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's about your party." He said slowly and she shrieked.

"You're coming?" She asked happily and he nodded, making Abby bounce up and down. "What are you wearing?" She asked and he shrugged.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." He said and she smiled. "Hold on." Gibbs warned and she stopped, nodding.

"Well?" She asked and he sighed.

"I want to dress into something, fun." He said and leaned against her desk. She was bubbling with happiness.

"Like what? Bringing a date? I don't mind. Really!" She said. "I'm so glad you're coming!" She said and hugged him again. Gibbs chuckled. "Who's the lucky gal?" She asked smirking. Gibbs shook his head and she looked at him confused. "A guy?" She asked and Gibbs nodded. "So like a friend or...?"

"More than friends Abs." He said softly and Abby smirked.

"Bossman didn't know you swung both ways." She smirked. "So who is he?" She smiled and Gibbs rolled her eyes.

"You'll see." Gibbs said and Abby pouted.

"Fine. So what are you thinking?" Abby asked and crossed her arms. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Depends. Warm or cool weather?" He asked and Abby turned to her computer and looked for the weather.

"Warmer." She said and smiled. "You want to wear something sexy, God Gibbs I am proud of you!" She smiled and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Can you help me out?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"I've got the perfect thing for you. Come by early tomorrow and we will get you set up bossman." She smiled and Gibbs sighed.

"Nothing revealing Abs." He said and walked out of her lab, smiling a little. He wanted to surprise Tony with his costume, whatever Abby might have for him. He walked up into the bullpen and saw all three of his agents sitting quietly at their desks, working away. Tony smiled seeing Gibbs and went back to drinking from his cup and working. Gibbs glanced at his watch and sighed. Only 1100 hours. Five hours left.

 **NCIS**

It was now 1600 hours finally. The agents were packing up their things to leave and Gibbs was too since he was actually going to be leaving at the same time. Tony walked over to Gibbs desk and smiled.

"Can I get a ride home boss? We drove in together." He chuckled and Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go vampo." Gibbs said walking off. Tony smirked and followed him right on his tail all the way to the car. Tony got in the passenger side and Gibbs got in the driver's seat. Once Tony pulled his door shut, Gibbs pulled Tony's head towards him and kissed him hard on the lips, gently nipping his bottom lip. Tony moaned and cupped the side of Gibbs' face, pulling him close. Gibbs pulled away and pat Tony's knee. "That my lover, is part of your payback from your lovely picture you sent to me." He said and he grabbed Tony's hand and put it on his slack-covered cock. Tony moaned and gently squeezed, causing Gibbs to hum.

"All day like this?" Tony asked softly as Gibbs pulled his hand away and put the car into drive.

"Every time I walked into the bullpen after leaving, yes." Gibbs mumbled and drove at top speed to get to the house. They arrived at the house around 20 minutes later, both men scrambling to get out of the car. Tony made it into the house first and Gibbs grabbed him, pushing him into the guest room. Gibbs pushed Tony against the wall, smiling and showing his long fangs, his eyes darkened. Tony licked his lips and groaned softly, feeling his fangs lengthen. Gibbs kissed Tony's neck, nipping lightly, letting his fang scrap against Tony's skin. Tony moaned under him, thrusting his hips against Gibbs.

"God Jet... Please." Tony moaned. Gibbs growled slightly and nipped away at his neck, kissing the place where he marked Tony. He bit down softly over the mark and Tony moaned. "Fuck Jethro. Please. Touch me." He moaned. Gibbs smiled softly and unbuttoned Tony's pants, sliding them down to his ankles.

"Commando huh?" Gibbs whispered seductively into Tony's ear. Tony nodded, whimpering slightly. Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, slowly stroking him and occasionally playing with the tip. Tony whimpered more and thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"I need to bite you." Tony whispered softly and Gibbs stopped his movements. Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and saw the desire at the edge of his limit.

"Not yet." Gibbs said softly. He slowly stroked Tony's cock again and kissed Tony on the lips. "I want our first connection when we make love." Gibbs whispered softly and Tony nodded, thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"Jethro!" Tony moaned and came all over Gibbs' hand and shirt. Gibbs smiled and Tony smirked. "M-my turn." Tony stuttered and he knelt to the ground. He quickly undid Gibbs' belt and pushed Gibbs' hips against the wall. Gibbs moaned softly as Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock. Tony slowly sucked the tip in, then taking him all the way in. Gibbs gasped and reached for Tony's shoulder.

"Fuck...Tone..." Gibbs moaned, lacing his fingers into Tony's hair. Tony quickened his pace and Gibbs could feel his release come too soon. "Tony...Oh Tony.." He moaned and thrust into Tony's mouth slowly. Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Come for me." Tony said softly and swallowed Gibbs whole again. Gibbs gasped and his hand tightened into Tony's hair.

"Tony!" He shouted and came deep into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned and swallowed every drop. Gibbs sighed softly and slid down the wall, sitting in front of Tony. It was a minute or so before Tony or Gibbs spoke.

"C'mon, let's get into bed. Relax some." Tony said and smiled, pulling Gibbs up on the bed. Gibbs smiled and pushed off his pants and shoes, and pulled his shirt off. Tony and Gibbs smiled and laid in bed.

"I love you Tony." Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony softly on the mouth. Tony smiled.

"I love you too Jethro." Tony whispered against Gibbs' lips and kissed him again.

 **NCIS**


	6. Party Night

_Last Chapter dears._

Gibbs groaned and crossed his arms. He was sitting in Abby's kitchen with his arms crossed. "Dammit Abby I said nothing revealing!" He seethed and Abby sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at Abby. She was already wearing her Luigi costume.

"Well Gibbs you can't be sexy and wear a nun costume. Revealing is the way to go!" Abby smiled and handed Gibbs his costume. Gibbs was dressing up as an Indian Chief. There was a chest plate made from a fake cow hide, different beads and feathers. There was no shirt for underneath it. He had two arm bands, one for each side and a cloth that wrapped around the waist to cover both the back and front side and it went to his knees. The skirt like thing had beads as well for a simple design. As for the headdress, the band across the head with tan with beads that made a crissed-crossed pattern, with two strands hanging from the sides with a couple beads at the end. The tan feathers were about a foot and a half long, with brown tips, coming from the edge of the band **( . is the image I used, I have no legal rights to this costume picture).**

"Abby you don't have anything else?" He asked and she nodded. He sighed and waved her off, going into the bathroom to change into the costume except for the headdress. It was too big to be in the small bathroom with him. Once he finished changing he looked in the mirror. He smiled a little. Since the permanent change, his stomach was pretty flat, tightening the loose skin. He traced the lines on his stomach, making the six pack he had. Gibbs grabbed his clothes and folded them marine style, and walking back out to Abby. She shrieked and then waved something in her hand. They were little bands that had a similar pattern to the arm bands.

"Forgot these Gibbs! Ankle bands." Abby smiled and Gibbs rolled his eyes. He put his clothes down and put the ankle bands on. Abby smiled a took a picture of Gibbs as soon as he stood up straight.

"Abs c'mon!" He crossed his arms. Abby giggled.

"Don't worry bossman, this picture is for the team's eyes only." She said, setting down her camera. "You look totally hot Gibbs. Really." She smiled and bounced on her heels.

"Thanks Abs." He smiled a little and looked around for his cup. Abby found it first and handed it to him and he gave her a nod before he took a large gulp of his blood. Her apartment door opened and Ziva, McGee and Palmer walked into the open space. McGee wore his Mario costume, Ziva wore her cat costume, and Palmer was a Greek warrior of some kind. They stopped in their tracks seeing Gibbs costume.

"Wow Gibbs, looks good." Ziva said and Palmer and McGee nodded.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Palmer said excitedly and then looked around. "Where's Tony? And Abby I thought you were bringing a few more people?" Palmer asked and she sighed.

"So, the others are coming soon, and Tony, I'm not so sure." She said and looked to Gibbs.

"Well I don't know where he is. Told him I was coming here for my costume and to meet everyone here." Gibbs said and everyone shrugged.

 **NCIS**

It was about an hour into Abby's party, and Gibbs was already debating on leaving. Tony still hadn't shown up and he was starting to get worried. There were about 20 people in the apartment, including the team. Gibbs looked around the apartment to find Abby, when passing the entrance of her apartment, the door opened. He turned to see and moaned a little. Tony stood there wearing a matching Indian costume, but not a chief. Tony had war paint on his face in red, and red hand prints on his chest. His stomach was covered in a little bit of mud. Tony had two arm bands, similar to Gibbs' arm bands and same with his ankle bands as well. He had on a skirt like thing too similar to Gibbs'. Tony looked up to see Gibbs and smirked. Abby came up next to Gibbs and smiled.

"Damn Tony you look hot!" She hugged Tony gently, making sure not to get any paint on her costume. He grinned.

"Thank you Luigi." He chuckled and looked Gibbs up and down. "Damn Gibbs." He said and Abby smiled at the exchange.

"Gibbs, you didn't tell me Tony was your date." She smirked and walked away. Tony looked at Gibbs and he shrugged.

"Didn't think she'd care." Gibbs shrugged and grabbed Tony's hand, bringing him to his chest. "My little Indian, let's get our drinks. I brought some and put it in cups already." He whispered into Tony's ear. Gibbs kissed his cheek and pushed his hip against Tony, causing him to moan.

"Chief, you're already ready to play." Tony smirked and gently brushed his hand over Gibbs' hard, cloth covered cock. Gibbs nipped his earlobe and smiled.

"Damn right." He said and walked away towards the kitchen, thanking God this cloth was thick and heavy to hid his hard-on. Tony followed him and both men grabbed cups from the fridge that were filled with blood. Tony sighed softly as the blood ran down his throat. Gibbs watched Tony as he licked his lips and smiled, seeing his fangs were lengthened partially. A new song played over the speakers and Tony bounced a little.

"This is my song. C'mon!" Tony shouted over the loud music. The song "Talk Dirty to Me" by Jason Derulo came on and Tony grabbed Gibbs hand, dragging him out to the dance floor. Gibbs shook his head smiling at Tony's playful attitude.

"Tone c'mon this isn't what I dance to." Gibbs shouted and Tony smirked.

"C'mere you'll like this." Tony said and pulled Gibbs close to his body, both facing face to face. Their faces were close, and Gibbs stole a quick kiss, smiling. "Just feel it." Tony whispered in his ear and put Gibbs hands on his hips. Tony started to swivel his hips against Gibbs and run his down both of their bodies. Gibbs moaned and leaned towards Tony's neck, nipping and kissing his mark. He felt Tony moan and push against his hips harder.

"God Tony." Gibbs whispered lustfully. He turned Tony around so his backside was on Gibbs' front. Tony smirked and bent over so his hands were on the ground. He shook his hips against Gibbs' hard cock and Gibbs growled, gripping Tony's hips. Tony stood back up and faced Gibbs, smirking and leaned in.

"Talk dirty to me." Tony whispered into Tony's ear and Gibbs growled and bared his fangs. He sank his teeth into Tony's neck in the same spot where he marked him. Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Gibbs neck tightly.

"We're leaving." Gibbs ordered and both men left the apartment, leaving a smirking Abby seeing them leave.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Tony fumbled with their costumes, leaving pieces behind on their way to the guest room, kissing and groaning on the way. Once they were finally in the guest room and rid of their costumes, Tony pushed Gibbs onto the bed and straddled his hips. Gibbs flipped them and hovered over Tony.

"God I need you." He whispered into Tony's ear, biting his neck again, but softly. Tony groaned and thrust up towards Gibbs hips.

"Take me." Tony moaned and Gibbs smiled. He reached into the side table and pulled out a tube of lube. Tony smirked and took it from him, squirting some into his hand. He slowly stroked Gibbs cock and gently pushed him off his hips. "Watch me." He murmured and he reached down for his hole, moaning when he found it and slid a lubed finger inside. Gibbs groaned and stroked his length.

"Tony..." He moaned and stroked a little faster, panting. Tony added another finger and his breath became faster.

"Jethro..." He moaned and added a third finger. Gibbs moaned and pulled Tony's hand out of his ass, pushing him down onto the bed.

"I need you. I can't wait any longer Tony." Gibbs panted.

"Take me. I need you." Tony said and he spread his legs. Gibbs moaned and lifted Tony's legs onto his shoulders. He slowly pushed his cock into Tony's hole, moaning at the new tightness around his cock. Tony groaned. "Please. Harder!" Tony's head fell back and Gibbs growled, pushing in all the way in a single thrust. Gibbs and Tony both sighed softly, and Gibbs leaned down, balancing his weight on his elbows. Gibbs kissed Tony on the lips softly and passionately. Tony moaned into the kiss and Gibbs nipped his lip. He pulled out a little and thrust back in, both men groaning.

"God Tony..." He whispered against Tony's lips and kissed him harder, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Tony pulled back slightly and looked into Gibbs' deep blue eyes.

"I want to mark you." Tony moaned. Gibbs thrust into him harder and and faster, moaning.

"Just...a little..longer.."Gibbs panted. Tony moaned and kissed Gibbs lips, his body trembling.

"Please!" Tony pleaded. Gibbs moaned, and nodded. He slowly stopped his thrusting and flipped them so Tony straddled his hips. Tony moaned and slowly leaned down. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's hips thrusting upward. "Oh God!" He half shouted half whispered. Gibbs thrust up again and moaned.

"Mark me!" Gibbs moaned and Tony leaned down. Gibbs continued thrusting into Tony, feeling his climax building. Tony's body shook with pleasure as his own climax was building. He kissed Gibbs' neck where he was going to mark Gibbs.

"God I love you Jethro." He whispered and he sank his teeth into Gibbs' neck. Both men moaned. Gibbs thrust a couple times into Tony and came hard, bottoming out. Tony came all over their chests and stomachs. Tony released his teeth and fell onto the bed next to Gibbs, panting. Both men stayed silent for a few moments, trying catch their unnecessary breaths. Gibbs smiled and grabbed a few tissues cleaning their stomachs and chests. Tony hummed softly and turned on his side after he was cleaned up.

"Damn." Gibbs whispered and turned to his side to look at Tony. His fangs had shortened and his eyes were their normal color.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was that strong." Tony mumbled. He flattened Gibbs onto his back and laid his head on Gibbs' chest, wrapping his arms and legs around his body and legs.

"It wasn't that strong with Shannon. It was strong, but damn. This one..." Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head. Tony smiled and looked up to Gibbs' neck, smiling at the new mark.

"I love that I now own you." He smirked and Gibbs tapped his head softly.

"Try again my little Indian." Gibbs chuckled and brought Tony closer.

"Hmm. I love that we own each other my amazing Chief." Tony corrected and Gibbs smiled.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you Jethro."

 **NCIS**

 _Well, that is the end of our story my friends. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Keep an eye out for more stories!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
